13 Candles
13 Candles is the episode seventeen of season three on Full House. It originally aired on February 9, 1990. The guys bust up the smooching when D.J. plays spin the bottle at her thirteenth birthday party. Opening Teaser As D.J. and Stephanie sleep in their room, D.J.'s alarm clock goes off at 3:47 AM. She excitedly proclaims as 13 years ago, she was born a minute later at 3:48 AM, which she excitedly counts down to. This provides little comfort to Stephanie, who, in addition to her usual "Well, pin a rose on your nose", says that she liked D.J. as a kid and that D.J. has an excellent memory. D.J., in addition to not inviting Stephanie to her upcoming birthday party, says that those days are long gone, and Stephanie has to accept reality that she is now sharing a room with an older sister who is a sophisticated and mature young woman. D.J. turns her light off and hops back into bed, but a few seconds later, while kicking and screaming in her bed, excitedly exclaims "I'M THIRTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!", causing an exhausted Stephanie to hide under the covers of her own bed. Plot Summary It is D.J.'s 13th birthday. A lot of friends are coming to D.J.'s birthday party, including Kevin Gwin, a boy she likes. Kimmy tries to get D.J. and Kevin to dance with each other, but they are too nervous, so Kimmy, Kathy Santoni, and the rest of D.J.'s friends try to get D.J. and Kevin to kiss by setting them up during a game of "Spin the Bottle." Meanwhile, during the party, the uninvited Stephanie sends Michelle out to the living room with a Polaroid camera to take a picture of the events going on, which surprises D.J. She is visibly upset about this, but Stephanie assures her that the only thing they got a picture of was the living room ceiling. After a spin, just as D.J. and Kevin are about to kiss, Danny, Jesse, and Joey—who overheard the whole situation via the fireplace in Danny's bedroom—get a little too overprotective and try to prevent it from happening in a most embarrassing way (after Rebecca told them that they were not allowed to barge in there like a SWAT team, and decided to take Jesse's advice of stopping and thinking up some legitimate excuses beforehand). D.J. becomes furious and feels humiliated by what the guys did, and she feels that they've ruined her 13th birthday by humiliating her in front of her friends. Becky tells the guys that they have to realize that D.J. has become a teenager, and that it's a confusing time in her life. The guys remember that they themselves played "spin the bottle" when they were D.J.'s age. After Becky talks to D.J. about the situation, the guys apologize to D.J. for overreacting, and D.J. apologizes for being angry at them. The guys agree to relax a little, and try not to humiliate her like that anymore. The party ends with Kimmy's apology, and Jake Bitterman, the guy that Kimmy was made to kiss during spin the bottle, walks her home. Kevin returns to bring D.J. her card, and she nervously says, in her own giggly way, that Kimmy thinks they are the perfect couple. Nervously chuckling back, Kevin replies that Kimmy can't be wrong about everything. D.J. walks Kevin out to where his bike is, and they say goodnight. Then, they kiss. Kevin, tells D.J. that he will see her in class the following Monday, and she says that she will see him, too. After Kevin pedals away, D.J. screams, "yes!" and stares after Kevin. Trivia *This is the first episode where the teaser is attached to the episode itself. *Two songs that were playing during the party were the original recording of "My Prerogative" (Bobby Brown) and an instrumental version of "Crazy for You" (Madonna). *Candace Cameron has said that this was her actual first kiss, in addition to being her character's first kiss. Right before filming the kiss, Candace asked co-star Lori Loughlin if she should have her eyes open or closed. Lori said, "closed". *The title is a reference to the 1958 song "16 Candles" by The Crests, and the 1984 film of the same name. Quotes Kimmy: Which one of you wants to spin the bottle first? Jesse, Joey, and Danny: (overhear it from the fireplace in Danny's bedroom) Spin The Bottle?!! (they bump their heads) Becky: Serves you right. ---- D.J.: It’s really hard to talk to the guys and my dad about this kind of stuff. Becky: Well, I’m always here for you. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia